coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9210 (17th July 2017)
Plot Having realised that Adam must know about Aidan's affair but, desperate to keep him quiet, Eva pretends to faint as a side-effect of her pregnancy. Whilst Aidan fetches her a cold flannel, Eva orders Adam to meet her in the ginnel in half an hour. He heads out, intrigued. Lara refuses to help David and Shona as Bethany's police complaint has put her on the streets but is tempted by the offer of food. Talking to Eileen about his sacking, Seb guesses the true nature of the relationship between Phelan and Nicola. In the ginnel, Adam shows Eva the photo of Aidan kissing Maria. Eva puts on a show and asks Adam to stop blackmailing Aidan as she wants to forget about his affair for the sake of their unborn baby. Adam reluctantly agrees. David and Shona steer Lara to a cafe and urge her to give evidence against Nathan. Adam returns to Eva's flat for his forgotten keys while Leanne is there and sees an opened bottle of white wine and two glasses that the girls have been drinking from. Afraid of the consequences, Lara refuses to help and runs from the cafe. Phelan tells Eileen that he'll reinstate Seb. Eileen finally admits to Phelan how she went to see Nicola and showed her the photo of him and Annabel hoping it would do some good but her plan backfired. As an angry Phelan absorbs the news, Eileen goes on to reveal that Seb knows that Nicola might be his daughter. Spotting a delivery of a salt and pepper set, Brian brandishes the receipt at Roy explaining that he found it on the street and that makes him a litter lout. Roy is stunned as Brian issues him with a Fixed Penalty Notice for £70. Adam tells Aidan he's dropping the blackmail for the sake of the innocent child. Chesney and Kirk google the law and discover that fine can't be issued as Brian didn't actually witness Roy drop the receipt. David asks a pleased Shona to stick around to help Bethany. Eva gets Aidan to agree to put her name down as joint-mortgagee on the flat. She gets a text from Adam demanding another ginnel meeting. Seb summons Nicola and tells her that he thinks Phelan has a terminal illness. Adam and Eva meet and he tells he knows from the wine glasses that she's not pregnant and demands they team up to fleece Aidan or he'll tell him what he knows. Cast Regular cast *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *Eileen Phelan - Sue Cleaver *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Seb Franklin - Harry Visinoni *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Luke Britton - Dean Fagan *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Nicola Rubinstein - Nicola Thorp Guest cast *Lara Cutler - Niamh Blackshaw Places *Coronation Street exterior - Ginnel *Rovers Return Inn - Public *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Roy's Rolls *18a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Barlow Legal Services *Path by park *Viv's Cafe Notes *The scenes of the path by the park were recorded next to St. John's Gardens in Manchester which are near to the old Quay Street studios where the first fifty-three years of Coronation Street had been produced. The park had featured as a location on many other occasions in the programme's history. The scenes at Viv's Cafe were shot inside Nilas Burmese Kitchen at 386 Third Avenue in Trafford Park. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Seb quizzes Eileen about Phelan's obsession with Nicola and is fascinated to learn that she may be his daughter; David offers Shona an olive branch and they urge Lara, Nathan's former employee, to go to the police; and Roy finds himself in Brian's firing line over a piece of litter. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,599,000 viewers (5th place). Category:2017 episodes